battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiderwasp Queen
Acid Cold Environment Explosive Freeze Poison Shatter Stun At level 68: Fire | blocking = Blocking | armor_crushing_defense = 60 | armor_explosive_defense = 68 | armor_fire_defense = 70 | armor_piercing_defense = 60 | base_crushing_defense = 70 | base_explosive_defense = 50 | base_fire_defense = 70 | base_piercing_defense = 50 | enemylevel1 = 56 | hp1 = 1,200 | armor1 = 300 | dodge1 = 30 | bravery1 = 1,000 | defense1 = 60 | uv1 = 135 | enemylevel2 = 68 | hp2 = 1,500 | armor2 = 300 | dodge2 = 30 | bravery2 = 200 | defense2 = 60 | uv2 = 175 | enemylevel3 = 70 | hp3 = 2,800 | armor3 = 600 | dodge3 = 30 | bravery3 = 200 | defense3 = 60 | uv3 = 449 | game file name = hero_spiderwasp_queen, hero_spiderwasp_queen_mission, hero_spiderwasp_queen_super }} Overview The Spiderwasp Queen is the matriarch of the Spiderwasps. The first time players face her is during the mission "A Royal Welcoming". When Floyd and Perkins try to spray a chemical that is supposed to reduce the aggression in the Spiderwasps, it backfires, and the Spiderwasp Queen attacks with some of her workers. Floyd and Perkins then flee. The player's first encounter with the Queen is an unwinnable battle. Since the 4.0 Patch, the Spiderwasp Queen is a boss encounter. It spawns in the Spiderwasp Nest at Level 68 and after the players first victory at Level 70. The first encounter (in the nest) has a wave of various Spiderwasps before the final wave in which you battle the Spiderwasp Queen. In the respawnable encounter, she is accompanied by a Spiderwasp Egg and a Royal Spiderwasp Drone. In the mission "Expiation", the Spiderwasp Queen can be used to fight the Rebels after General Salmanca's death. Damage mods Battle Map & Rewards Level 70= |-| Level 68= - Wave 2= }} |-| Level 56= Attacks | armorpiercing = 25 | crit = 35% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 8 | game file name = queen_spit }} }} | armorpiercing = 25 | crit = 35% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Indirect (Fixed) | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = queen_swathe }} }} | armorpiercing = 25 | crit = 35% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | cooldown = 2 | preptime = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 10 | game file name = queen_rapid_strike }} }} | armorpiercing = 25 | crit = 35% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 8 | game file name = queen_spit }} }} | armorpiercing = 25 | crit = 35% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Indirect (Fixed) | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = queen_swathe }} }} | armorpiercing = 25 | crit = 35% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | cooldown = 2 | preptime = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 10 | game file name = queen_rapid_strike }} }} | armorpiercing = 25 | crit = 35% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 8 | game file name = queen_spit }} }} | armorpiercing = 25 | crit = 35% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Indirect (Fixed) | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = queen_swathe }} }} | armorpiercing = 25 | crit = 35% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | cooldown = 2 | preptime = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 10 | game file name = queen_rapid_strike }} }} Updates 4.0 Patch * Added higher-level versions. 3.5 Patch * Gained immunity to the Acid, Explosive, and Shatter effects. Gallery File:Boss spiderwasp queen front.png|Front. File:Boss spiderwasp queen back.png|Back. File:Hero spiderwasp queen icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:Bosses Category:2.9.8 Patch Category:Spiderwasp Non-Player Category:Spiderwasps